STARLESS
by Wolfstar Of RavenClan
Summary: The three clans are on the brink of a war among themselves. And in the lands of the dead the dark forest awaits it's time to strike, growing in the mean time. Swiftkit and her deformed brother, Kinkkit, are in the midst of both growing wars. The war between the clans, and the war between starclan and the dark forest. (sequel to MIA){I do not own warriors, nor it's concepts}[FINALE]
1. Prologue

Cats fought each other on either side of a clearing. These cats had dark auras around them. And through the clearing padded a tabby tom with amber eyes.

The tom's eyes were focused ahead of him as he walked towards an opening to another clearing atop a small cliff.

As he padded through he looked around, before finally spotting his target.

Atop a dark pine tree, sat a black tom, and as the tabby tom entered, the tom opened his green eye, and turned his face to focus both the eye that could see, and the eye that, if any whiter, would blend into the white spot surrounding it.

"Sir, we are awaiting your orders." The tabby meowed.

The other tom leaped down from the tree and padded over to where there was barely even a tail length in between them. But even there, he towered above the tabby. he was around the size of a lion compared to the other cats in that place, or any normal clan cat alive.

"Come with me." The black tom meowed.

He led the tabby over to a small pool.

"Tell me, what is the one thing the clan cats depend on the most?" the tom asked.

"Their precious little starclan." The tabby answered.

"Correct," the black tom meowed, "and if our plan is to work then what do we need to do?"

"We need to-," the tabby stopped. "Oh."

The towering black tom nodded. "Prepare for the travel, and our cats."

"But all of them are ready enough."

"Not yet, we need living cats on our side." The other tom meowed.

"We shall await you when we are ready, snow eye." The tabby tom meowed.

"Oh, it is not I who will be leading our cats, you shall be the one. It is not my time to make my move yet." The black tom meowed.

"Yes sir." The tabby dipped his head.

Snow eye smiled, before disappearing into the shadows.

The tabby tom padded out of snow eye's clearing and out into the fighting one.

Down below the small cliff, a smoky gray she-cat with darker spots around the eyes and stripes on the tail called. "What are the orders, Thornstar."

The tabby smiled. "We recruit the living to the dark forest." Thornstar answered.

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **HILLCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Goldstar

 **Deputy:** Smokeheart {currently a queen} (mother of Smallkit and blackkit)

 **Medicine cats:** Slatefur, Wolfsilence

 **Warriors:**

Jaycall

Burrpelt

Lilacstripe

Flametail

Gorseburr

Timberclaw

Dovetail

Ravenfoot

Lionfur

Ebonyheart

Wingflight

Tornheart (current standing deputy for Smokeheart)

Clawstone

Lichheart

 **Queens: (Except Smokeheart)**

Leopardnose (mother of Littlekit, Swiftkit, and Kinkkit)

 **Elders:**

Apricotfur

Raventalon

Tigerstripe (oldest cat in the clan)

 **VALLEYCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar

 **Deputy:** Redfur

 **Medicine cat:** Featherheart **Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

 **Warriors:**

Toadleap

Longleg

Spidertooth

Addertail

Leopardclaw

Graybush

Crowtalon

Thunderclaw

 **Elders:**

Lichenfur

 **MOORCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Mallowstar

 **Deputy:** Frostpelt

 **Medicine cat:** Swallowtail

 **Warriors:**

Blacksun

Crowfoot

Jaysight

Sunflight

Sharpeye

Firetail

Striketail

Bluefire

Lionfoot

Birdflight

Bramblefur

Darkclaw

 **Queens:**

Heatherclaw

Violetclaw

 **DARKCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Shredstar

 **Deputy:** Crow

 **Warriors:**

Monster

Shred

Cinder

Thorn

Thresh

Minnow

Wind

 **SHARPCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Brokenstar (not the one from the original warriors)

 **Deputy:** Leopard

 **Warriors:**

Indigo

Hazel

Claw

Lion

Percy

Spot

Frost

Thunder

Sting

 **STRIKE'S GANG:**

 **Leader:** Strike

Shadowpaw

Dapplespot

Red

Peach

Tiny

Vixen

Runner

Night

Blue

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:**

 _LONERS:_

Apricot

( _A mysterious tabby tom about the same age as apricot, not a mate, a bit older than wolfstar would be if he was alive_ )

 _ROGUES:_

Violent

Burn

Fear

(tons more of them than this)


	2. Chapter 1: Speediest kit in the clan

Swiftkit dashed up a tree in the camp, fast as ever. She reached a high branch before looking down to see her siblings struggle up behind her, kinkkit slower and more clumsily in the far back.

"Beat you guys." Swiftkit announced proudly.

Littlekit scowled. "No fair swiftkit, you're already pronounced as the fastest kit in the clan, no need to rub it in." she complained.

A squeak alerted them to their deformed brother, who was slipping back down the tree. Swiftkit slid down to him and gently pushed him onto a branch. "Try that way." She suggested.

"But that isn't the normal way a cat climbs trees." Kinkkit complained.

"But you can't climb like the rest of us." Swiftkit reminded him.

Kinkkit grunted. "Doesn't make me useless."

Before swiftkit could respond, kinkkit started climbing the tree by using the branches.

Swiftkit sighed, of course her brother is arrogant as always.

She scrambled up the tree back to the side of littlekit, who was watching kinkkit scramble up the branches. "Poor kinkkit, he probably would never be an warrior. It's probably best for him to be a medicine cat."

Swiftkit nodded as kinkkit reached the same branch as them.


	3. Chapter 2: The deformed kit in the clan

Kinkkit limped behind swiftkit, back towards the nursery. ' _Stupid leg_ ,' he grumbled silently, ' _why did I have to born like this_.'

Swiftkit laid down into their nest, littlekit next, and kinkkit, as always, last. Kinkkit turned his head away from them, Leopardnose licked the top of their heads. Their mother was always the best she-cat they know, nothing will change that.

As kinkkit closed his eyes, he saw the stars shining above through the roof.

* * *

Kinkkit opened his eyes to a new place; he didn't recognize it at all. The trees loomed above, their branches far out of reach of his tiny paws far into the dark sky above.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement. As he turned to see whoever it was, a dark red tabby she-cat came halfway out of a bush. Her movement was ungraceful and not very coordinated.

Kinkkit looked her in the eye, they were an emerald green color, much like his and torn's eyes.

"Welcome Kinkkit." The dark red she-cat meowed.

Kinkkit stepped back. "H-hello?"

The she chuckled, before stepping the rest of the way out. Kinkkit noticed that she had a missing hind leg.

"Oh, how impolite of me, my name is redstorm." She meowed.

Kinkkit couldn't believe this, she was talking to him in a way no other cat back in the hillclan camp. "Where am I?"

"you are in my home," Redstorm answered, "well, _our_ home."

"Our?"

"Me and my colleagues." Redstorm answered.

Kinkkit looked around. "Where do you sleep?"

"We don't need to sleep when we are dead." Redstorm answered.

"Am I in starclan?"

No response, redstorm had disappeared from sight.

And soon after, so did that new place.

* * *

 **A/N: no i am not forgetting the kit who is the son of echostream and the cat in the shadows. (I'm not denying those who already may know). I do though would like to know who you think the father of crowfoot and the other kit is. And who that kit is, it would be interesting to see who you guys think it is.**

 **\- J.B.A.2  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Hints

_**Swiftpaw's TPV**_

 _HILLCLAN CAMP:_

"Swiftkit, from this day forth, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as swiftpaw. Lilacstripe will be your mentor." Goldstar yowled loudly for all to hear.

Swiftpaw watched as her mentor pad towards her, the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with the light red stripe across her back had a pride smile on her face.

"Lilacstripe, you were a very good apprentice to Leopardnose, I hope you pass all the knowledge she passed to you unto this apprentice." Goldstar finished.

He then turned to kinkkit, he seemed more anxious than ever.

"Kinkkit from this day forth you shall be known as kinkpaw, your mentor will be burrpelt."

Swiftpaw's eyes opened wide, burrpelt was a warrior. Then she remembered he received a unfixable broken leg in a battle against a fox, in the same place as kinkpaw. It'll work.

But kinkpaw didn't look happy at this announcement. He even shoot burrpelt a look as he padded up.

But Goldstar continued on. "Burrpelt, your mentor was Lionfur, I hope you give this apprentice all your knowledge."

Littlepaw and her mentor, Wingflight touched noses, so did swiftpaw and Lilacstripe.

Kinkpaw was hesitant at first, but finally touched noses with burrpelt.

* * *

 _ **Shadowpaw's TPV:**_

 _Giant twolegplace:_

Shadowpaw walked in the middle of strike's gang, as they moved through the giant twolegplace.

He scowled, even though he hears voices telling him that he needs to.

He didn't want to return to the twolegplace surrounding his old home.

All his life, he was lied to.

He now knows the truth.

And he hates Goldstar and Applepool for it.

Dapplespot was a little bit back than him. Now he feels like Dapplespot is the only one who understands him.

The only thing that would get him into the clan's territories again, is to see his brother, one last time.


	5. Chapter 4: Falling behind to catch up

Kinkpaw toured the territory with burrpelt, who was explaining everything around him.

Kinkpaw sighed, he understands goldstar's reasoning, but having a warrior who had a broken leg as a mentor, isn't a good perspective he personally thinks.

Burrpelt had taken kinkpaw on a private tour, while his siblings did something else. Kinkpaw swore it was hunting training as they toured the territory the day before, and he didn't.

 _That night:_

That night kinkpaw laid down in his nest, sleep drifting him off while his siblings talked in the far corner of the apprentices den. he didn't want to bore them since he didn't have the fun like what they were talking about.

* * *

Kinkpaw found himself back in redstorm and her friend's home again. And as if on cue, redstorm herself padded out.

"I sense you are unhappy, kinkpaw." The dark red she-cat commented.

Kinkpaw ducked. "H-how do you know?"

"Young one, we know everything." Redstorm responded.

Kinkpaw raised an eyebrow. "Are you starclan?"

The red she-cat nodded. "So, what's your problem?"

Kinkpaw looked at his paws. "I feel like I deserve more than what I was given."

Redstorm raised an eyebrow. "Is this about Burrpelt?" she asked.

Kinkpaw nodded. "I was touring the territory, while my siblings were practicing hunting skills."

"Well, if you feel like they are making you fall behind, I can help train you."

Kinkpaw looked up into her emerald eyes. "Would you?"

Redstorm smiled. "Of course, would _you_ like me to?"

"Yes please." Kinkpaw pleaded.

"Okay then, let's begin with hunting." Redstorm purred.


	6. Chapter 5: Congrats

Swiftpaw padded alongside Littlepaw through the forest. On the hunt for anything to stock up for leaf-fall, which was approaching quickly. So far, they caught three thrushes, two squirrels, and a vole.

After a while, they decided to head back to camp, picking up their prey along the way. As the returned to camp, there was a lot of chatter coming from inside. As they entered, they saw most of the entire clan gathered around the prey pile.

As they gathered they heard one say, "Amazing, how he caught it this early."

As they padded through they saw kinkpaw carrying a large rabbit in his jaws.

Swiftpaw's jaw dropped, she was barely able to catch the prey she got that day, and she was only able to catch a tiny mouse on her first day. But on kinkpaw's first day of hunting, he caught a rabbit!

Tornheart padded forward. "Great job kinkpaw." He congratulated.

Swiftpaw dropped her prey, and ran over to kinkpaw, congratulating him as well.

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _ **?'s TPV:**_

 _?:_

A ginger she-cat with red tabby stripes waited at the edge of the border of the twolegplace.

Then she heard the soft pitter patter of paws, and her mate's warm scent drifted around her.

"Hello, my sweet," He purred into her ear, "I bring good news of our son."

The she-cat turned around to hear what he had to say.


	7. Chapter 6: The gathering

Kinkpaw walked alongside his siblings to the gathering, he and them were chosen to go with so they could meet the other clans, to know that the other clan cats weren't filth, they were normal, respectful cats.

Goldstar led their cats through the entrance to the gathering place. in there were many more cats, several scents around.

As the cats dispersed, kinkpaw went off on his own, he saw a couple of elders sitting there talking. A young black tom with amber eyes was talking to another cat, when he noticed kinkpaw looking at him, and he signaled him over.

Kinkpaw padded over. "Hello there apprentice, first gathering." The black tom asked.

"Yes." Kinkpaw answered.

"My name's Crowfoot, this is Crookedface." The black tom gestured to the she-cat he was talking to.

The she-cat nodded, kinkpaw could now notice the twisted jaw and eye on her face now that he is closer.

Before they could continue, a yowl split through the clearing. Signaling the gathering was beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: I might be cutting short some chapters, I'm running low on ideas for the chapters ahead, but when the climax comes by chapter 10, then they'll hopefully get longer.**


	8. Chapter 7: The threat of ValleyClan

Swiftpaw watched the leaders settle themselves on the grand rock. The ValleyClan leader looked tense at the other side of Goldstar, his grey fur revealed a hint of aggression.

Goldstar stepped forward. "Let the gathering begin, I shall speak first."

Goldstar talked of how well things are going in hillclan, most of it was exaggerated of course. And when he forward, the MoorClan leader stepped forward. "MoorClan is well, we chased off a vicious dog from our terristory." She announced.

After a while, it was time for the valleyclan leader, the gray tom's hostility still not fading. "ValleyClan would be doing well, if it weren't for your clan cats invading our territories, have you forgotten the warrior code?"

Goldstar looked a little taken back. "What are you saying, Crowstar?" he asked.

"Some of my patrols have scented HillClan and MoorClan scents spreaded across our territory, and using the fact that they are repeatedly new every day, it means that there are cats disobeying the code." Crowstar responded, hissing.

Goldstar took a look at his gathering of cats, swiftpaw is unsure of who he was looking at, before looking back at Crowstar. "I assure you I shall talk to the cat I believe may be trespassing, there will be no more trespassing on your territory."

"Same goes for me." The MoorClan leader agreed.

Crowstar shot goldstar one last hostile look. " _IF_ there is so much as _ONE_ scent of moorclan or hillclan, or even both, on our territory. this will be taken as an act of war. ValleyClan is not the weakest clan here." He snarled before launching back down to the ground with his cats, leading them out of the gathering place.


	9. Chapter 8: Important

Kinkpaw trained with redstorm in starclan, when a horrid sound came. It had the sound of lightning, but was mixed with yowls of cats.

Redstorm stopped ears pricked as a strange cloud started creeping over the trees, the cloud zapped the ground, creating that strange sound.

Redstorm turned to kinkpaw. "I'm sorry, but I need to cut our training session short, I have something really important to do."

She can into the bushes across, and at the time her tail disappeared, a lightning bolt like thing struck the place she just disappeared into.

Kinkpaw woke up in sweat, his breath heavy and uneven. He stared ahead of him as his siblings were staring at him with concerned looks.

He shook out his fur, suddenly self-conscience, and stood up. He left the den with a swish of his tail.

He didn't share his private training because he wanted it to be special than having everyone knowing that he is training, he loves the idea that his clanmates are impressed with him. He didn't want that feeling to disappear.


	10. Chapter 9: Exicution and Jealousy

_StarClan territory:_

A white tom with one eye and a black spot surrounding the eye that was missing, stood in a clearing. as another cat approached, he towered over him like a lion to a cat. The cat who approached was out of breath.

"S-shadow eye, I-I bring news from the border."

Suddenly alarmed by the panicked state the cat was in, the white tom signaled for the tom to continue.

"Sir, the dark forest-,"

He was cut off by a dark storm roaring ahead, and tons of starclan cats fleeing into the clearing, each time a lightning bolt struck the ground, a dark forest cat appeared.

As the dark forest surrounded the starclan cats, shadow eye's only thought was, ' _Why brother_?'

* * *

 _ **Swiftpaw's TPV:**_

 _HillClan camp:_

Swiftpaw hung in the apprentices den, it was a dark and stormy day today, and most of the other apprentices were in the warriors den with their mentors, but she and kinkpaw stayed behind in the apprentices den.

Swiftpaw sighed, her brother had been getting a lot of attention lately due to his surprising fast learning of techniques that surpass her's, littlepaw's, and any other apprentices learning pace. She even heard burrpelt talking about kinkpaw using a battle technique he had never taught him yet.

Now instead of burrpelt trying to catch up kinkpaw with them, their mentors were trying to catch them up with kinkpaw. Swiftpaw kneaded the ground. She wanted to be the cat everyone was proud of, she trained so hard every day, but every day it's kinkpaw who's the talk of the clan, not swiftpaw.

She sighed, hoping the storm would be over soon.

 _Later that night:_

The rain had stopped, and now everyone was creeping out of the dens to return to where they belong. Except for kinkpaw, he was fast asleep. As swiftpaw looked at the sky, she saw something that probably stopped her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaaand cut, there we go, what do you think is going on?**

 **J.B.A.2**


	11. Chapter 10: PANIC

Kinkpaw woke to swiftpaw shaking him awake. "Kinkpaw, you'd better come see this."

By the panic in her voice, kinkpaw obliged and followed her out into the clearing. every cat was awake now, and all were staring up at the sky.

Kinkpaw looked up at the sky, expecting to see the stars of starclan, like there usually is up there, one for each starclan warrior that is above them.

But only the moon shone above.

No clouds, no nothing covering the sky, and yet there was not one single star shining in the sky. not one.

This confused kinkpaw, if he remembers correctly, each star was a star clan warrior. So why is there no stars at all?

Goldstar and wolfsilence have entered the camp. Goldstar launched himself onto the great rock and stood tall.

"Attention hillclan, I learned this from a trip to the starpool, but apparently the dark forest has driven starclan out of their hunting grounds, and now our old enemy, Thornstar, sits on a throne of clans in starclan." He announced.

This caused a large amount of panic in the clan. As cats started to flee the camp, but goldstar signaled with his tail for them to calm, and they went silent.

Kinkpaw himself was distraught at the realization. No starclan, no redstorm, to train him at night now.

He was back to being the normal deformed apprentice in the clan.


	12. Chapter 11: Speak up

Swiftpaw sank into her paws, as the clan started to argue. Some people refused this idea of the dark forest rising, others were trying to make them see reason. The clan was torn, and soon enough there were cats fighting amongst themselves. The clan was in a state of confusion, but Goldstar, Swiftpaw, and Kinkpaw seemed unaffected. Even the elders were getting in on this.

Then a loud yell stopped all the fighting. All the cats turned to see who it was. It was Tornheart, who had a very serious face on. "Have you all not forgotten the code, do not fight among yourselves, help eachother survive. Even in the darkest of night." He snarled loudly.

This was a change from Tornheart's no interference between the clan rule he has. He was up in claws against what was going on. His emerald eyes scorched with disgust.

The clan quieted down, and Goldstar signaled for Tornheart to continue, who happily obliged.

"Starclan may be gone from our sky's, but we must follow their laws still. I may just be a former scarclan warrior, but I have a heart, and that heart now follows the code." Tornheart concluded.

The clan slowly grew more peaceful; Goldstar dipped his head in thanks to the elder warrior. Who just walked back towards his kits.

* * *

 _The next day:_

Swiftpaw was on a patrol, the clan was at peace, but readying for a fight against the dark forest, which Goldstar inquired, and everyone; strangely including Tornheart; agreed that it must happen so StarClan could return.

The patrol she was a part of consisted of Tornheart, kinkpaw; who was slowing down in his training; Littlepaw, and swiftpaw herself.

As they passed the twolegplace, a strange scent appeared. As she looked over towards where the scent was, she saw a small group of cats, passing through the twolegplace. They were strange, their scent was never scented around here before, but they seemed to know their way around.

At the back was a dapple pelted tom, who was walking beside a black tom, the same kind of black fur crowfoot had, the tom looked in her direction, and she could distinctly see some features that were similar in shape to goldstar's.

"Swiftpaw, what's taking so long?" Tornheart's voice called.

She looked over as her father emerged from the bushes. But when she turned back to face that cat, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 12: Caught

Kinkpaw sat upon his paws in the dark alley, his brain replayed what happened.

* * *

 _Earlier that day:_

 _Kinkpaw rushed through the forest chasing a rabbit, remembering what his starclan mentor taught him before starclan was chased out._

 _But he did not look where he was going, and before he knew it, he was racing through the twolegplace. The rabbit rounded a corner and before kinkpaw could get it, a smoky gray tom jumped and catched the prey._

 _Kinkpaw looked up at the tom, suddenly realizing he was out of clan territories, the tom had amber eyes, and was watching kinkpaw intensefully. A black and white she-cat padded out from another corner._

" _Well, look at what we have here, night." The she-cat commented._

" _A trespasser, a clan one to be precise." Meowed the tom, night with a sly grin._

" _What shall we do with him?" the black and white she-cat asked._

 _Kinkpaw reared up, prepared for a fight._

" _We'll take him to strike, tiny, they will decide what to do with him."_

' _They?' kinkpaw asked silently._

 _He tried backing up, but another cat stopped him. And he was dragged towards a dark alley._

 _He could barely see a thing in there, as he looked around. He saw many eyes watching him carefully. Then a sharp tangescent came across his scent, along with a scent that faintly breathed of hillclan._

 _He turned to see two pairs of eyes looking down on him, one pair was amber, the other was green, much like what crowfoot's mother, Echostream, has. Both were faint, like the others, but still distinctive unlike their pelts._

" _Who is this?" asked one of the two cats._

" _I don't know, we found him far from the clan borders." Responded night._

 _The green eyes locked on kinkpaw. "A clan scent is distinctive on him." The other cat meowed with a softer voice, but still rough._

" _What's your name, clan cat?" the first voice demanded._

" _Kink-kinkpaw." Kinkpaw answered._

" _Kinkpaw, so an apprentice, no problem, but you will be here until your clan comes for you." The second voice informed kinkpaw._

* * *

So now kinkpaw was in this place, stuck with his eyes very slowly adapting to the darkness, and now he hopes his clan comes soon.


	14. Chapter 13: Wait

_**Swiftpaw's SPV:**_

 _HillClan camp:_

Swiftpaw paced the clearing, kinkpaw was taken inside the twolegplace, Littlepaw has been disappearing, and Smallpaw and blackpaw have become Smallclaw and Blackleg, so she can't play with them. And Ebonyheart's kits; Birchkit, Sunkit, and Violetkit, were just born so she can't play with them, and Tornheart was always busy.

In fact, Tornheart has been the weirdest. When swiftpaw was a kit, Tornheart was a fun loving, caring, and less serious warrior. But now he is more focused, impatient, and more like Goldstar than what he was before. When she asked him what happened to him he answered. "I'm tired of waiting for it. I'm taking it."

Leopardnose had her tail twined with his as he watched Goldstar, Smokeheart, and Slatefur communicate in an isolated part of the camp.

* * *

 _ **Tornheart's SPV:**_

 _HillClan camp:_

Tornheart watched the _three_ most important people in the clan decide on what the clan will do, without his consult.

He untwined his tail with leopardnose's, and he left camp.

He couldn't stand it; _Goldstar_ was impatient, focused, demanding, and uncontrollable, and yet he faced an endless uphill climb. Tornheart was all but one of those now, and it seems like no-one cares.

Even after what he done, Wolfstar, Lionfur, Tigerstripe, and about everyone in the clan took Goldstar's side. Tornheart wasn't that extreme, nor is he today, but he still is treated like he is less than Goldstar.

" _Wait for it_ , _wait for It_." the voices in his head whispered.

" _I tried_." He whispered.

" _WAIT FOR IT_ , _WAIT FOR IT_." the voices whispered louder in his ears.

" _I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER_." He whispered loudly.

"WAIT FOR IT, WAIT FOR IT." the voices practically yowled now.

"MY PATIENCE HAS FAILED ME, _GOLDSTAR_ doesn't heasitate, _HE_ exhibits no restraint, he takes, and he takes, and he takes. Yet he keeps winning over the clan to his words." Tornheart snarled loudly.

 **A/N: I know I include a lot of Hamilton like stuff in my stories, but I try to keep it at a limitable amount so it's not crossover material.**

 **J.B.A.2**


	15. Chapter 14: Bloodline

Kinkpaw looked around the still dark alley that strike's gang held him in. it was quiet, and from what he could tell, it was sort of like a clan, but without the deputy and medicine cats.

He felt a cat's paw briefly brush his as another cat lay down next to him. "So, who's your father and mother?" Asked the tom whose voice was softer than strike's.

"Like it matters to you, you won't know them." Kinkpaw retorted.

"Try me." The tom responded.

"Tornheart and Leopardnose." Kinkpaw answered.

"Leopardnose," the tom chuckled, "that's not what I heard."

Kinkpaw tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I met your father, not far from here, and he was talking about you to another cat. Her name was apricot, and when I brought you up. The she-cat asked me how I knew you." The tom responded.

"And how does a random cat know me anyway?" Kinkpaw asked.

"I asked the same question, it turns out her name is apricot, and she is yours and your sister's mother." The tom responded.

"B-but Leopardnose raised me, how can this be?" he asked.

"Because, she gave you to your father, who is still Tornheart, to be raised in a clan, according to your father, he took the place of leopardnose's other kit. Since the real father was in a different clan, he allowed the clan to believe he was the father. Apricot is your mother." The tom responded.

Kinkpaw's breath caught in his throat. ' _but, but then I'm not clan born. My father wasn't born in a clan, my real mother wasn't_.'

But the tom wasn't finished. "I know how it is to be raised in a lie of your family line."

"You do? Who are you?" Kinkpaw asked.

A light in the twoleg den behind them turned on, and kinkpaw got a good look at the tom's pelt, he had the build of Goldstar, but the pelt and eyes of Echostream.

"My name is Shadowpaw, and this is my real family."


	16. Chapter 15: The truth

Swiftpaw sighed, the clan was still as ever, Goldstar has been pressing training forward. It was the full moon tonight, and he has yet to choose the cats that will go.

Tornheart had been trying hard to press into the decisions, but to no avail.

She laid her head on her paws. What would become of this clan, Goldstar changing the cats, impatience rising in all of them. She couldn't stand it.

Then a sharp tange scent swept over her, two cats approached. One she instantly recognized as Kinkpaw, the other was unknown.

The two cats appeared, now swiftpaw recognized the other cat, it was the cat who she saw on the other side of the twolegplace before disappearing. He was here in all his glory.

The tom shot a look at Goldstar, who seemed surprised at this tom's appearance. "Here's your apprentice." he snarled.

Goldstar stepped forward. "Shadowpaw, i-,"

The tom silenced the leader with a flick of his tail. "I don't care, whatever you have to say, I don't care. You lied to me when I was in this clan, how can I trust what you say now?"

"W-what do you mean shadowpaw?" Applepool asked.

"You aren't my mother, wolfstar is not my blood. Goldstar may be my father, but you Applepool isn't my mother. Just like Leopardnose isn't the mother of kinkpaw and swiftpaw."

Swiftpaw straightened. ' _He's lying_.' She thought.

But shadowpaw turned to Tornheart. "Isn't that right, old mentor."

Goldstar stepped forward. "Is this true, Tornheart?"

Tornheart nodded reluctantly.

"Is it her." Goldstar asked.

"Y-yes." Tornheart answered.

"Tornheart is indeed the father of kinkpaw and swiftpaw, but the former ScarClan cat, Apricot, is their mother," Shadowpaw announced, "And Goldstar is indeed my real father, but my real mother is the MoorClan she-cat, Echostream."

These words shocked the clan.

 **A/N: there, I have written this chapter and completed this semi plot of mine, and by the way I understand if I suck at this. I'm not the man to write, come up with interesting plots for, and execute good stories.**

 **J.B.A.2**


	17. Chapter 16: Chaos

Kinkpaw nodded, the clan was up in arms now. cats arguing, no stop to this chaos.

Goldstar signaled for silence, but Lilacstripe turned to him. "You betrayed the warrior code Goldstar, how could you?" she demanded.

"I-," Goldstar began.

"It isn't the first time," Tigerstripe put in, "he broke it at the beginning when he attacked me, nearly killed, me."

Goldstar looked over the clan as it further descended into chaos. Kinkpaw shrunk back, as shadowpaw watched the entire thing unfold.

Tornheart was cowering in the back. many cats were furious as ever.

Then a yowl split through the air.

"DarkClan, attack!"


	18. Chapter 17: Return of an old friend

Swiftpaw towards the attacking cats, several of them bore the scent of a rogue (Very diverse), the others had a clan like scent, (very similar). As they rushed in, the clan soon followed. Goldstar launched himself at the leader of the attacking cats. even the elders joined in.

Swiftpaw got one of the following cats. her claws tore at fur as they fought this on coming slaughter, more cats kept coming. The clan was outnumbered.

Then a yowl plit the air, as two cats, one was ginger like swiftpaw's fur, but with tabby stripes. The other was a tabby tom with green eyes and multiple scars across his body. Both were younger than Tornheart, but older than goldstar.

The cats dove in, followed by more cats, and started fighting off the attacking cats. And soon enough, the rogues and weird clan like cats were chased out.

The tabby tom was breathing heavily, seemingly untouched by this latest battle, but wheezing like he is seriously hurt.

A gasp snapped swiftpaw back to her clan, and she turned to see apricotfur looking at the tabby tom in disbelief.

"L-longwhisker?" she stumbled.


	19. Chapter 18: Lost in time

Kinkpaw watched as the elder approached the tabby tom, repeating the name. "Where were you?"

The tabby looked away. "I-I fled, to save myself."

Tornheart approached. "And what are you doing here?" he asked.

Longwhisker turned to face the white tom. "I could ask you the same thing, Torn." He snarled.

Tornheart's fur started standing on end. "Wolfstar welcomed me into this clan, I am Tornheart." He responded.

Longwhisker snorted, and turned to face goldstar. "And who are you?"

"I am goldstar, current leader of hillclan." Goldstar responded.

"No-no-no, last time I heard, wolfstar was leader of hillclan," Longwhisker meowed, "So where is my little buddy?"

All the cats looked down. Kinkpaw had heard the stories of Wolfstar, the cat who was deceived by Scarstar, but drives out and ends up killing the evil ScarClan leader, then dying to destroy the unified version of ScarClan.

Goldstar looked down. "Wolfstar died saving our clan from the last unified ScarClan, but did not destroy it sadly." He responded.

Longwhisker looked down at his paws, and Apricotfur lead him over to the elders' den


	20. Chapter 19: Swift Flight

Swiftpaw walked through the entrance to the hillclan camp. She just got through her final assessment. She walked beside Littlepaw and Kinkpaw as they entered the camp, their mentors behind them.

She hoped she impressed her mentor, as she had no doubt kinkpaw impressed his. If they did, they'll be warriors before the next gathering.

Their mentors went straight for Goldstar.

* * *

"Swiftpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Swiftflight, though they cannot be here now, starclan honors your courage, strength, and speed. We welcome you as a full warrior of HillClan." Goldstar announced.

Swiftpaw ducked her head so Goldstar could rest his muzzle on her head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

Kinkfoot and Littlecrow stood by her as the clan cheered their new names.

Shadowpaw had returned to strike's gang so he didn't receive his warrior name. Not that it mattered; Kinkfoot told her that shadowpaw had a mate in the gang, so he couldn't leave her.

* * *

 **A/N: I will be making this the longest story I'll write as it is the finale. Also I do not hate anyone who hates this story.  
**

 **I accept the hate.**

 **\- J.B.A.2**


	21. Chapter 20: Tension rising to decsending

Kinkfoot followed Goldstar and the rest of the clan to the gathering place. it was his and his sibling's first gathering as warriors, and it could be the only one. Goldstar was about to get the other clan leaders into the plan to drive out the Dark Forest.

As they entered, Kinkfoot noticed the other clans were on edge at one another. Hostility was in the air.

Kinkfoot sat next to the Moorclan cats, their clan separating valleyclan and moorclan. As goldstar leaped up upon the grand rock, the other clan leaders hissed one more snarl at the other. "Let the gathering begin." Goldstar yowled.

Mallowstar went first. "Moorclan is doing well, we could be better without the constant inaccurate accusations from ValleyClan." He snarled loud enough to hear.

Crowstar went next. "We aren't the ones making things up, _you_ are the one trying to provoke a war between our clans."

"Not one of my cats have set foot on your territory Crowstar." Mallowstar retorted.

Goldstar stepped in-between them again. "Hillclan is thriving; we welcome three new warriors, Kinkfoot, Swiftflight, and Littlecrow. And we bring a proposition for the other clan leaders."

Mallowstar was instantly interested, Crowstar as well. So Goldstar continued.

"We all know that the dark forest has driven out Starclan, and as so, to return peace, we must drive the dark forest out of the starclan territory."

Crowstar nodded. "I know, but no way am I working with moorclan." He snarled.

Mallowstar snarled, "And neither I with your's Crowstar." A hint of warning in her snarl.

"What would you rather have, peace and starclan, or war and the dark forest." Goldstar snarled.

The two other clan leaders thought for a moment.

"ValleyClan will join the fight." Crowstar announced.

"So will MoorClan." Mallowstar agreed.

 **There we go. Oh and shout out to WyldClaw, for the comments.**

 **And thank you lulurocks for the point out, it helps a lot. And the comment on my Hamilton thing.**

 **J.B.A.2**


	22. Chapter 21: The confrontation

_**Swiftflight's SPV:**_

 _HillClan camp:  
_

Swiftflight watched as Tornheart and Goldstar spoke in the back corner of the camp.

* * *

 _ **Tornheart's SPV:**_

"Tornheart look, we can't carry on that." Goldstar argued.

Tornheart bared his teeth. "I have been trying to be behind you on everything, _I_ was your first friend in this clan, _I_ was the one who taught you what starclan was, _I_ alone calmed the clan after they learned of the Dark forest's victory over starclan. I was there from the beginning, and yet you hold me back!" He hissed.

Goldstar stepped up to him, much shorter than the elder warrior, but still had an air of Authority over Tornheart. "Indeed you were, and I will always be grateful for that, but what you suggest could over throw the plan we already set up with the other clan leaders." Goldstar retorted.

"Yet when other clans were in danger, you stood by until that danger came to you." Tornheart took a step forward, hoping to intimidate Goldstar, but the golden tabby didn't even flinch.

"What would you have done, if we fight every war that isn't our own, what kind of clan would that make us? What would be the perspective of us to the other clans?"

"I think we ought to settle this in a way that hasn't been done in hundreds to thousands of moons, in a duel." Tornheart hissed.

Goldstar looked Tornheart in the eye, amber met emerald. "Fine, tomorrow, rising sun."

"You're on, better prepare to lose." Tornheart hissed.


	23. Chapter 22: The dueling code

_**Kinkfoot's SPV:**_

 _Training hollow:_

Kinkfoot gathered among the cats for the first duel in hundreds of moons. Many cats were on edge, cause it's their leader vs the one elder warrior who many are friends with.

On one side was Tornheart with Clawstone, on the other was Goldstar and Lionfur. The four of them went through the long lost duel trial, which was passed down from elder to elder.

And with the confrontation of the two opponents, the duel began.

Kinkfoot listed the rules in his head.

 _One_ :

Bring a second, your right paw cat. Prepare in the best way you could.

 _Two_ :

Meet on the field of which to fight on, if one doesn't show up or walks away, the duel is over before it began.

 _Three_ :

If the two confront then it begins, they shall try to meet a common ground, if not then the rest goes as follows.

 _Four_ :

Make sure your claws are sharp, but do not go for the throat.

 _Five_ :

Make sure a medicine cat is on the field to heal the wounds at the end.

 _Six_ :

When the sun is rising, get to your starting spots.

 _Seven_ :

When the sun is over the horizon, turn to face.

 _Eight_ :

You get one last chance to negotiate, send in your seconds see if they can set the record straight.

* * *

 _ **Tornheart's SPV:**_

' _goldstar is here, if he backs off now he is going to be okay_.'

Extreme nervousness washed over him.

* * *

 _ **Kinkfoot's SPV:**_

 _Nine_ :

The opponents look each other in the eye, ain't no higher. Then count.

 _One_ , _two_ , _three_ , _four_ , _five_ , _six_ , _seven_ , _eight_ , _nine_

Number _ten_ , BEGIN.

Tornheart was the first to launch.


	24. Chapter 23: Fight

Swiftflight watched as her father began fighting Goldstar. The taller, elder warrior was more than a match for the smaller, younger leader.

Tornheart had his long, normally sharpest but sharper now, claws unsheathed, and was attacking the leader, who had claws that could not compare.

But Goldstar continued to not give up, the golden tabby lunged towards the white tom.

But the white tom swung down onto the leader, pinning him down. And slashed the tom across the chest, down to the tail.

At that moment, Slatefur called off the duel, and Tornheart looked down at Goldstar, terror in his eyes. Before anyone could stop him, Tornheart ran off into the forest, and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, another short chapter, I'm sorry if I bore you with this.**

 **J.B.A.2**


	25. Chapter 24: Return of another friend

Kinkfoot brought prey back to camp, it had been two days since Tornheart and Goldstar's duel, and in that time, Goldstar lost his eighth life. Now the clan leader was recovering from the duel with the other wounds being too deep for starclan to heal, but not lethal. And Tornheart never returned to camp since.

Smokeheart took the role of standing leader in Goldstar's place. and in this case, the clan is in a state of disorder since the deputy is in place of the leader, with only a couple of days left till next full moon, where the attack on the dark forest will begin.

Then the camp began to fade away.

Kinkfoot found himself in a place, where the trees seemed to be rotting from their original appearance (Of which he doesn't know).

A familiar scent washed over him, and he turned to see redstorm pad out of a rotting bush.

"Redstorm, you're okay!" he exclaimed.

The dark red tabby she-cat smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because-" it suddenly came to Kinkfoot. "You're not starclan are you."

"Bingo." She meowed.

Kinkfoot stepped back. "You lied to me!" he began to panic.

"Tsk, tsk. Now don't be rude. When you began to feel down, did 'Starclan' help you? No, I did, I made you far advance then your siblings. Starclan just sat there watching."

Kinkfoot felt his breath get caught in his throat. "But you said you were starclan."

"And little old you believed it, but don't worry. We aren't all bad as your clanmates say we are. I mean, I did nothing to _harm_ you, did I?"

"N-no." Kinkfoot answered.

"See, I mean you no harm. And because of so, what your clanmates say about us is untrue. So you can trust me."

Kinkfoot thought for a moment.


	26. Chapter 25: Another

Swiftflight padded into the camp, Kinkfoot had become distant from his other clanmates again. He hardly talked to anyone anymore. He had become the silent tom in the clan.

She looked over at Lilacstripe; the she-cat had been trying to reach Kinkfoot in his time of need, because everyone but Kinkfoot himself knows she has a crush on Kinkfoot, but to no avail.

Swiftflight sighed, only one day before the great battle against the dark forest, and already the clan was about falling apart. Goldstar was still slowly healing from the wounds he gained from the duel against Tornheart. And the clan needs him to lead.

If anything, who can lead them out of this.

She went straight to the medicine cat den to ask Goldstar himself. even though she felt she knew the answer already. While there is a slight chance that Goldstar couldn't join, there is a chance for another with the blood of a kittypet who is strong enough.

* * *

 **THE BEGINNING SAGA:**

 **#1: UNDERESTIMATED**

 **#2: KITTYPET**

 **#3: SCARRED (not a sequel but this is in order of publishing)**

 **#4: MIA**

 **#5: STARLESS**

 **RETURN TO ROOTS SAGA:**

 **#1: FORGOTTEN**

 **#2: LOST**

 **#3: BLOODLINE**

 **#4: SHADOWS**

 **#5: FALL**

 **(** _ **THIS IS MERELY A BACKUP SAGA IF I FAIL AT WRITING THE OTHER STORIES**_ **)**

 **So maybe I might not be done with this story yet in WARRIORS, but I still won't put RETURN TO ROOTS SAGA in motion if I don't find it hard to write the other stories I already have.**


	27. Chapter 26: On his own

Kinkfoot watched as Swiftflight headed out.

' _How can she be so calm_.' He thought in his head, a _slaughter_ was coming up. Yet no one seemed to care.

Except the dark forest.

Kinkfoot sighed, redstorm may had lied to him, but she seemed to care about the clans. And if the dark forest fights the clans, it will be a slaughter for both. And that isn't what Kinkfoot wants, especially for Swiftflight or Littlecrow.

But by the looks of things, the clans have been negligent to the fact they all could die. So Kinkfoot tried to stray away from other cats to ensure their strives towards the onslaught doesn't come off to him.

Swiftflight had told him that he was acting strange, but he just ignored her. As if she would know.

He was on his own. No-one will listen.


	28. Chapter 27: Shadows

Swiftflight followed the two toms through the twolegplace towards her goal. A dark alley in the twolegplace loomed ahead. As they entered, all color beside faint eye colors faded away.

As they neared their destination, a wave of scents washed over her. Many bared the scent of the two toms she was following the scent of now, but others had . . . more interesting scents. Many bore scents of twolegs, others had more older clan scents.

Finally, she saw the familiar pair of green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Swiftflight dipped her head. "Sorry to interfere, but Goldstar and I have agreed we need your help." She answered.

The tom padded away. "Why would you need my help? I am an outcast."

Swiftflight stepped back. "Goldstar is injured, he is in no state to lead. We need you, as I was told by wolfsilence, 'a cat who bares an ounce of a kittypet will lead the clan to victory.' He received this vision before starclan disappeared."

The tom turned. "I turned my back on that clan, because _he_ turned his back on _me_! So why should I help those who turned their back on me?"

Swiftflight thought for a moment.


	29. Chapter 28: The breath before the storm

Kinkfoot walked beside his clan on their way to the gathering place, Goldstar was staying behind to heal his wounds. Today was the day, the day he had dreaded as it will bring upon them an enormous onslaught.

The other clans were there. They did have one last ally, Strike and his gang has joined the fight though they needed not, as only shadowpaw had anything to do with the clans. Alongside them were more rogues.

Speaking of Shadowpaw, the black tom walked beside the gang leader as a deputy of sorts.

The clans gathered together and Smokeheart leaped up onto the grand rock, closely followed by strike.

The dark ginger tom, Red, sat beside Shadowpaw and the tom Dapplespot.

Mallowstar turned to Smokeheart. "Where is Goldstar?"

Smokeheart looked at her. "He is healing his deep, not lethal, wounds he got from a duel." She answered.

Crowstar went up. "But this was his idea; we agreed to follow him, not you."

"We have brought his next kin, Shadowpaw."

"One of them." Corrected Mallowstar, Kinkfoot knew she was talking about crowfoot.

Crowstar began pacing. "So we are supposed to follow your orders, along with this, _outcast_!

A black she-cat stood up, Kinkfoot recognized it as Echostream. "He may be an outcast, but he is also my son." She retorted.

Crowstar sat down, so did Mallowstar. And so began the plan to bring this onslaught of the clans and the dark forest. Kinkfoot shifted uncomfortably.


	30. Chapter 29: The gathering of the clouds

Swiftflight walked beside her clan mates towards the starpool. The clans had begun the start of the war against the dark forest. Kinkfoot walked beside them, nervous. But can she blame him, no. they were going to fight the dead, something that had never been done before in the history of the clans.

She thought of the other thing that troubled him, one that she did not speak of and the one he kept secret and out of his thoughts.

She sighed; she knew what he spoke of. And with that the two have sworn to lies.

As they approached the famous pool, she went over the battle strategy in her head, over, over, and over again as they laid down next to the pool, each cat taking a lick form it.

* * *

The clan opened their eyes to a rotting forest. The stench of the dark forest wrapped around there. Along with an all too recently familiar scent, and a sort of similar scent was there.

Shadowpaw turned to them. "DarkClan and SharpClan must be here, be on your guard."

The clan leaders nodded, and repeated it to their clans.

Swiftflight noticed Kinkfoot wasn't in the gathered cats.

She nodded. And at that moment, the dark forest cats stepped into the clearing.

The clans turned to face them, and shying in the back, was Kinkfoot.


	31. Chapter 30: The clouds burst

Kinkfoot watched as the dark forest surrounded his clanmates and the other clans beside the other cats from the other two clans that trained in the dark forest. Swiftflight watched from the frontlines of the clans.

Thornstar stepped forward. "So, you think you can rise up against us, hm, well you won't ever, we are stronger than starclan, what do you hope to get out of this?"

Shadowpaw stepped forward. "You may have been able to sway some of our own cats, in the beginning, but now their loyalty is ever so unswaying."

At the end of that statement, Kinkfoot rushed to his clan mate's sides along with the other two cats.

The dark forest looked stunned, but not for long as they then jumped at the cats, with DarkClan and SharpClan joining in the battle from the bushes.

Kinkfoot struggled against a DarkClan warrior. The war had begun.

Then the rotting starclan forest faded away, and they woke back at the starpool. As they stepped away, the dark forest started to materialize in the real world.

The clans began to flee, the dark forest now has the upper hand. But the dark forest caught them in their paws. And the battle continued.

The clans fought through the storm that had begun around them. Lightning struck the twolegplace on the other side, and flashed in the sky during the entire war.

Then yowl split through the clearing


	32. Chapter 31: We'll see

_**Swiftflight's SPV:**_

 _Clearing:_

Swiftflight was tackled by a dark forest spirit when the yowl went off. A golden tabby shoved the spirit off her.

' _Goldstar_!' she exclaimed in her head.

 _ **Goldstar's SPV:**_

Goldstar pushed off the spirit of a dark forest she-cat. As they tangled, he threw sharp blows at her.

He then got on top of her, but before he could strike, a familiar pelt and eyes shoved him off.

He pushed off his old enemy.

' _Thornstar_!'

Goldstar shook his pelt from the rain, and glared at the tabby tom.

"How nice to see you again, _Gold_!" Thornstar taunted.

"It's Gold _star_!" he snarled back.

Thornstar looked him over. "Oh this should be easy, and yet fun." He snarled, lunging towards Goldstar's injured side.

Goldstar darted aside, and sunk his teeth into the dead cat's shoulder. "It won't be so easy."

Thornstar laughed. "We'll see."


	33. Chapter 32: Red in the storm

Kinkfoot pinned down a dark forest cat, when he was thrown off, and pinned by a familiar pelt and eyes.

Redstorm.

The dark ginger she-cat had a fire of hatred burning in her emerald eyes.

"Betrayed by my own kin." She hissed.

Kinkfoot pushed her off. "Should have thought of that when _you_ lied to _me_ ," He snarled, "and we are not kin."

Redstorm snorted in frustration, before launching herself back at him. "You have no idea of your ancestry, of your own _blood_."

Kinkfoot darted to the side, snapping his jaws to grab her, but she avoided his jaws, and scratched his muzzle with her sharp claws.

He snarled in pain, backing off, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He retorted.

"Of course you don't, my brother had hidden his true blood when he left." Redstorm hissed.

Redstorm smiled a crooked smile, which sent a chill down kinkfoot's spine.

Kinkfoot lunged towards her, pushing away the feeling of terror, and replaced it with determination.

When all of the sudden, where redstorm was standing, a bolt of lightning struck, setting the ground on fire. And catching redstorm in the flames, after a while, the familiar pelt appeared again, in peaces from the fire. And when they reached Kinkfoot, they disappeared.

Kinkfoot watched as the last remnants of his dark forest mentor faded away into nothing.

But he had no more time to think about it, as he was pinned down by another dark forest cat, and the fire spreaded across the clearing.


	34. Chapter 33: Insane

Swiftflight tangled with a dark forest cat, the two hanged onto each other, until Swiftflight landed on top, and dealt the killing blow.

Then out of nowhere, a black she-cat with long teeth tackled her down.

The dark forest cat, loomed over Swiftflight. "Greetings, young one." She meowed in a slick, menacing, lunatic voice.

Swiftflight pushed her off. "What do you want?" She snarled.

The black she-cat smiled. "Oh, look at your pretty face; it'd be a shame if something _happened_ to It." the dark forest cat let out an completely terrifying laugh. This she-cat was mentally insane, and had a big problem as it seems.

It was at this moment, Swiftflight felt pure terror infront of a cat, especially towards a dark forest cat.

As the she-cat launched again, Swiftflight darted to the side, but didn't manage to dodge the black she-cat, who sunk her huge teeth into swiftflight's shoulder.

At that moment, Swiftflight noticed that the she-cat had duel colored eyes, one was green, the other was amber, further giving her even more insane look.

Swiftflight backed off, the pain in her shoulder was so unbearable, that she winced when she jumped at this insane she-cat.

The insane she-cat dodged her attack, and sunk those giant teeth into the shoulder.

This off balanced Swiftflight, and she fell on her side, exposing her belly.

This insane she-cat didn't hesitate, and went forward.


	35. Chapter 34: The end of the seconds

_**Goldstar's SPV:**_

 _Clearing:_

Goldstar lept forward towards Thornstar, the tabby tom was strong, but goldstar has gotten stronger since his battle with Tornheart.

Thornstar darted to the side, and slashed his claws across goldstar's body, toppling the small, golden tabby off balance.

Goldstar felt the breath leave him, as Thornstar stepped on his stomach, the large heavy tom smiled down at Goldstar, raising a paw, with unsheathed claws, to drive the leader to starclan.

Then a familiar pair of emerald eyes, and white pelt, pushed the dead cat off of Goldstar. the golden tabby stood, to see his old friend, former enemy, fighting Thornstar.

"Tornheart!" he yowled, running forth to bring aid.

The white tom was pinned by the tabby. "You'd honestly think I'll leave you all to die?"

Thornstar raised a paw, and brought it down on Tornheart, bringing the cat to his end.

Goldstar yowled in rage, and lunged forward, pushing Thornstar off of Tornheart's dead body.

Thornstar staggered in surprise. Goldstar chased the tabby up a tree, then arriving at a branch to see him no-where in sight.

Then a heavy weight landed on him, knocking him off balance. He hit the end of the bottom branch. Thornstar landed on the other side.

A bright glow from down below caused goldstar to look down, and he noticed the clearing was being burned, and he was right above the flames right now.

He then looked at Thornstar. "Your trifle is with me, no one else. Stop this, and return to your home now." he growled.

"Do you really think I'll just give up?" Thornstar snarled, " _never_."

Goldstar stanced himself, taking in his surroundings.

" _Opponents look each other in the eye, ain't no higher. Then count_.'

' _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight nine_.'

' _Number_ ten _, BEGIN_.'

And as if on cue, Thornstar leaped forward.

Goldstar darted to one side, and landed on the branch on the other side. He watched as the branch below Thornstar break and he plummeted down towards the fires down below, making one last grab for the end of the branch that was still attached to the tree, before plummeting down into the fires.

Goldstar watched as the tabby tom dissolve into nothing in the fires. Then the branch on which he himself stood lurched, and he plummeted into the fires below.


	36. Chapter 35: The sigh

Kinkfoot struggled to his paws, the dark forest swarming around his vision. Then he noticed a terrifying sight.

A black she-cat came out, with what looks like an eye and cat fur caught in her huge teeth.

Kinkfoot darted forward, the she-cat dropped what she carried and met him mid-way, teeth flaring.

The she-cat went for kinkfoot's shoulder, but remembering his training, he darted aside and sunk his claws into her shoulder.

The dead she-cat cried out in pain and dashed to the side, before lunging again, a terrifyingly insane yowl of anger left her jaws.

Kinkfoot was quicker and slashed across the she-cat's side.

The black she-cat spun and hissed, before looking up behind Kinkfoot.

"Dark forest, retreat, back to our home." She yowled, not panicly, not scared, but in a scary calmness voice.

At once the dark forest cats looked in the same direction as the she-cat, and started to run away in that direction. Even the mentally ill she-cat followed.

When Kinkfoot looked over, he saw the dark forest cats disappearing into leaves on the ground. But what was standing there was even more terrifying.

A large, black tom, with one green eye, and another eye that, if any whiter would have blended in with the white spot surrounding it, stood there, _smiling_ a crooked messed up smile. Before disappearing into leaves like the rest of the dark forest cats.


	37. Chapter 36: The aftermath of the storm

Swiftflight lay there in the midst of the stunned cats, one thing for sure, that insane she-cat had token her left eye and a piece of her flesh.

"Swiftflight!" She heard kinkfoot's yowl from the side that she was blinded from. She turned her head to see half of her brother running towards her, the other half hidden from her sight by the darkness.

She backed up. "Leave me."

She looked away, then she felt a cat push her to her paws from her blind spot. "I will never do that to my sister." Kinkfoot's voice retorted.

Swiftflight purred, but something was caught in her throat, and it came out as a cough.

"We need to get you to wol-" something stopped kinkfoot from finishing.

She looked over at him, and then followed his line of sight to a slumped bundle of white, with blood growing around, fur lying there.

' _NO_!' she cried in her head, rushing forth.

Sadly enough, it was. Tornheart lay there dead.

Kinkfoot rushed to her side, pressing his muzzle into the white tom's cold fur.

Another cry came out from around them. And Swiftflight looked up to see the rain from the storm had put out the fires at last, and lying there ins the smoldering ashs, lay goldstar's slumped over body, lifeless, burnt, beaten, and broken.

His kin ran to the leaders body, crying.

Both the other clan leaders came up and hung their heads in respect.

Swiftflight watched as shadowpaw joined the gathered, taking a place beside his mother.

As the storm cleared up, she looked up into the sky to see all the stars returned, and with countless new stars taking their places up there.

As she looked around the empty clearing, she saw more bodies, each one could account for the new stars up above.

She laid eyes on the golden body of Lionfur, his chest had a deep cut in his throat.

The clans won.

But at what cost?


	38. Epilogue (Finale)

_**Goldstar's SPV:**_

 _Starclan hunting grounds:_

He opened his eyes to the bright forest he remembered seeing when he got his nine lives, with all of the same, and even some new but familiar, faces.

The long muzzled face of wolfstar approached. "Let me tell you what I wished I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory, you have no control, Who lives, Who dies, Who tells your story."

Goldstar stood up and followed his old mentor, and leader, to his new life up where the forests are everlasting.

* * *

 _ **Shadowpaw's SPV:**_

 _Twolegplace:_

Shadowpaw was amongst the rest of strike's gang back home, strike in the lead. When they arrived at the place they remembered their home of the dark alley, it was now less dark than before, shedding light into some places. Like a dark spell has been lifted from it.

He went straight for his mate, and there she lay. Her peach colored pelt stretched out infront of three kits.

She looked up, relief filled her eyes when she met shadowpaw's. "You're back, and alive." She hesitated. "Right?"

Shadowpaw smiled. "Yes I'm alive, peach, I see you've kitted without me." He chuckled.

Peach purred, and he curled with her around their kits.

* * *

 **A/N: *takes a bow* that's it, the end of this story line. Thank you Lulurocks, Wyldclaw, and DappledleafTheBootiful for the reviews.**

 **J.B.A.2**


End file.
